Je suis devenue dealeur (OS)
by Yoruhime-Yullen
Summary: Allen Walker par des circonstances bien particulière se retrouve à devenir dealeur. Il rencontre alors l'un de ses prochains clients, un certain japonais qui se promet de faire tomber son masque. La moyashi continuera-t-il à être dealeur ? Ou deviendra-t-il une drogue à part entier ? Pour ceux qui aime le Yullen ! Je vous inviter a laissez votre avie, sa fait toujours plaisir !


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : je suis devenue dealeur.

Couple : Yullen

Manga : D gray man

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais a l'auteur de D Gray Man. L'histoire est par contre mienne ! Ne pas plagier donc !

Note de l'auteur : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographie, l'orthographe et mauvais et j'en suis désoler. Je tient a faire partager et a enrichir le site de Yullen à travers mes écrire. J'est néanmoins un Site skyrock : Yoruhime-Yullen rassemblant des Fanfictions et des o.s que je n'est pas poster ici, ainsi que des images, des poemes…

Je suis devenue dealeur.

Je ne suis pas ordinaire, moi le petit anglais se baladant dans les rue de Tokyo. Mon apparence me différencie de la masse qui marche par vague dans la grande ville et alors que j'en maudissais tous les dieux, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas un mouton. Je ne respect que mes règle et pas la mode. Je fais ce qu'il me semble juste mais malheureusement pour mon joli petit cul je me suis embarquer dans de salle draps.

Je Allen Walker, anglais de pur souche aux cheveux blanc, au corps frêle qui ne mesure pas plus de 1 mètre 70. Mes yeux cendré son d'autant plus remarquer que sur la partie gauche de mon visage une vilaine cicatrice barre de toute sa hauteur mon visage fin et quelque peu féminin. Je ne sais d'où je l'ai hérité mais d'aussi loin que je m'en souviens je l'ai toujours eux, comme mon bras droit : naturellement rouge sang au ongle noir. Cette partie de mon corps n'est pas doux, un peu rugueux et sèche. Et je suis devenue le dealeur de la drogue douce, autrement dit du « tabac ».

Depuis longtemps, la production de cannabis et autre drogue plus puissante n'entre plus dans le pays, à ma connaissance aucun pays n'en produit maintenant. Le tabac est devenue le leader sur le marché de la drogue, il est moins chère et moins dangereux sur le court terme évitant l'overdose au consommateur. Mais notre pays, le japon, interdis sa vente.

Alors, comment je me suis retrouver dealeur ? Mon père est mort : Mana et son frère : Néah ma recueille. Un chouette type qui ne trouve pas de boulot et qui s'est converti dans la production de tabac dans une maison de campagne qu'il a aménagé. Notre « affaire » est très fleurissante, il faut dire que la criminalité a grimpé ses dernières années obligeant l'Etat à revoir son programme et à renforcer la sécurité de ses citoyens. Nous laissant ainsi la vois libre.

Je suis actuellement au lycée, en court de mathématique que je suis assidument. En effet, malgré que nous nous faisons pas mal d'argent, Néah me dit toujours qu'un jour il se fera pissé et que l'argent qu'on gagne et qu'on économise me servira à faire des études, à avoir des diplômes et ne pas connaitre la même galère que lui. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Le court touche d'ailleurs à sa fin et c'est dans les couloirs que je sors mon portable. J'ai reçus 5 messages provenant d'inconnue. C'est un portable jetable et intraçable grâce à un ami de mon oncle. Ce numéraux circule entre les mains de consommateur de tabac et personne n'irais me trahir en caftant a la police. Sinon, adieux au tabac pas trop chère pour leur finance et qui n'est jamais en rupture de stock. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai un rendez-vous cette après-midi, on sait que je suis lycéen et par chance, ils sont assez compréhensif et me donne des horaire plutôt convenable. Comme nous somme mercredi, cela me convient parfaitement néant pas court cette après-midi.

« Je suis Lavi, je te donne rendez-vous à 15 heure sur les doc pour parler à mon sup qui voudrais acheter son tabac chez toi, Mana&Néa »

Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire et pour éviter de remonter jusqu'à moi, on appelle notre affaire par le prénom des deux frères, en hommage a Mana et parce que Néa c'est le bosse. Je me rends donc sur les lieux, capuche enfoncé sur la tête, un masque sur le visage pour éviter que l'on connaissait ma véritable identité et d'ailleurs personne n'a cherché à la trouver ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je m'avance et trouve un mot m'indiquant une marche à suivre. J'arriver devant 5 conteneur qui ne semble pas avoir bougé de la depuis des lustres. Il commence à perdre leur peinture. Je toque et une jeune femme vient m'accueillir.

-Nous t'attendions.

Elle m'accompagne dans l'immense complexe aménagé. Chaque centenaire a vue l'un de ses mure, voir les deux, tomber afin d'agrandir la pièce. Une nouvelle structure a fait place à un endroit plutôt classe bien que sombre auquel je m'habitue plutôt rapidement. Un homme, à peine plus vieux que moi mais qui semble majeur s'approche de moi. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyant contrastent avec sa tenue noir et neutre. Il m'accueil avec le sourire, essayant de me faire enlever se masque ce que je refuse de suite. IL n'insiste pas et me conduit dans une autre pièce, un jeune homme y ai au centre.

Il ne sait pas retourner, je ne vois que son dos et pourtant je ne peux m'empêchera de l'observer comme je ne l'est jamais fait. M'attardent sur ses fesses qui me font fantasmer a mon plus grand étonnement. Et quand il finit part enfin se retourné, mon corps en loupe un battement. Eclairer d'une lampe se balançant de temps en temps au plafond, je pouvais voir un visage typiquement japonais au trais fin. Un nez droit, des yeux froid et sombre comme on voudrait en voir plus souvent. Son visage dur, une mâchoire magnifiquement bien dessinée, n'en perdant pas dans sa virilité bien défini par un torse parfaitement visible à travers la chemise noir ouvert entièrement. Les manches retrousser, on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage sur l'avant-bras me faisant descendre jusqu'à ces mains tenant un Katana qu'il pause sur une étagèrent.

-Je te présente l'intermédiaire de la société Mana&Néa Yu !

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Baka Usagi.

Un seule regard noir avait suffi à faire peur au lapin et à moi-même par la même occasion et ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais des « caïd » mais il faisait vraiment peur celui-là, son être de tueur en série me faisait pourtant frissonner de tout mon être, m'excitant un peu par la même occasion alors que son regard se pose sur moi.

On nous laisse seul et j'ai une vague impression que je vais avoir mal aux fesses quand je vais en ressortir. Son regard noir est toujours sur moi et la lueur que j'y lis ne me dit rien qu'y vaille et pourtant si il tente quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas porter plainte parce que je serais bien trop consentent pour faire croire à un viole. Je le vie d'ailleurs approche de moi d'une démarche féline et mon corps tente de fuir en reculant à chaque pas qu'il fait vers moi. Mais je fini par rencontrer un mure, annulant mes chances de fuites.

-Et si tu retirais se masque ?

Sa voix rauque et suave me faisait frémir, et pourtant ma main viens barrer la sienne qui cherchait à me démasquer. Je tiens bien trop à ma couverture pour me laisser avoir si facilement bien que j'avoue être tenté.

-Je tiens à garder mon identité secret.

-On verra pour combien de temps.

Sens prévenir, il fonce dans mon coup, embrassant ma peau et me laissant un magnifique suçon visible de tous. Je le repousse avec mes derniers force et faillit défaillir quand je le vit faire un sourire en coin qui l'illumine, le rendant plus humain, plus beau et plus sexy.

Quand je ressortie de cette endroits, 1 heure c'était écouler. On avait conclu un contrat sur le prix de la drogue qu'on lui vendrait et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire adieux, n'étant pas le livreur, il me retient et sous entendit que l'on allait bientôt se retrouver. Cela m'avais empêchera de dormir et ceux pendant tout la nuit alors que la peur de voir ma couverture voler en un éclaire me faisait tournée dans mon lit la possibilité de le revoir m'avais enchanté.

Ce fu, seulement deux jours plus tard, que je le vie devant mon lycée. Je froussa les sourcils espérant qu'il était venue pour moi alors qu'il devait juste venir prendre sa sœur ou un membre de sa famille. Néanmoins, je restais sur mes gardes, me fondant dans la masse qui partait de l'établissement d'un même bloquer pour éviter de me faire repérer. Mes efforts fu vint a la seconde ou je sentie mon corps partie en arrière, plaquant contre un torse musclé, encercler de bras tout aussi puissante et protecteur. Une langue joueuse et gourmande vinrent me chatouiller le coup dans une douce caressé faisant des cercle autour du suçon encore présent.

-Je te l'avais dit que tu ne garderais pas ton identité bien longtemps secret Moyashi.

Une étrange relation c'était alors mise en place, aucun des deux ne cachait ses sentiments pour l'autre. Yu, de son joli petite prénom qu'il m'invitait à utiliser aussi longtemps que je le voulais, se montrait plus démonstratif avec moi qu'avec le quart des personnes qui était à son service et encore. J'abandonnais mes études, rentrant dans un monde plus sanglant et que pourtant je ne semblais l'avoir quitté depuis la mort de Mana, sauvagement assassiner sous mes yeux.

Dans un autre monde, bien loin d'une vie un peu moins cruelle, alors qu'une orde d'Akuma passait a seulement quelque centaine de kilomètre de là, un jeune homme se releva brutalement. Tirée par un rêve tournée en cauchemar faisait un joli remixe de ce que serais sa vie si les exorcistes 'n'avais pas existé. S'offrant même le luxe d'avoir un petit flash-back de la mort de son paternelle. Une autre personne se réveilla, la mine sombre d'avoir était tirée des bras de morflé, il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il entendit de vague plein, de vague sanglot qui le réveillèrent complément.

Il prit son amant dans ses bras, se recouchant avec le jeune homme caller contre lui qui finit par se calmer, expliquant son rêve dans les moindres détaille. S'amusant d'avoir rêvé être dealeur alors que ce ne l'aurais même pas effleuré l'esprit en temps normal.

-Tu es un dealeur Moyashi, Je suis ton client et tu es ma drogue.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère avoir vos retour ! Sa fait toujours plaisir pour le moral, n'hésiter pas a venir sur mon autre site lire les Yullen qui y sont présent et lacher des « com's ». J'y répondrais, même pour les anonyme !

P.S : Je suis aussi l'auteur des fanfictions du blog Yoruhime sur le quel est concentrer des Fanfiction de naruto, bleach, fairy tail, one piece.


End file.
